X Aburame
First Name Ichi "X" Last Name Aburame IMVU Username Yoichi Nickname (optional) "X" - also legal name Age & Date of Birth Oct 21 Gender Male Ethnicity Sunagakure Height 5"5' Weight 175 LBS Blood Type A- Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Scars - over right eye and sidways under the left eye but can be hardly seen Affiliation Sunagakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour He is cool calm and collective dosnt really get into truble because he keeps to himself. He likes to read his little black book though it has nothing in it beside blank pages he still avoids any one eyes besides his from the book and its magical details that are only known from his eyes. He dosnt talk much usually has his face in his book with an apple or tea to his side. He does like some company but when he wants to be alone he wants to be alone and nothing can really change his mood. He likes to keep some friends but not to many and is usually never the one to say hi first. Nindo (optional) "shh .. this is the best part" "can you please .. " Bloodline/Clan Aberame Family Unknown - keeps his life to himself. Ninja Rank Chuunin Aburame Skills Human Cocoon Technique '' Insect Clone Technique Insect Jamming Technique Insect Jar Technique Iron Mountain Leaning Jar of Poison Technique Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite Poison Cloud Technique Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon Secret Technique: Insect Gathering Secret Technique: Insect Sphere Secret Technique: Insect Tornado Spindle Formation Weapon of choice Chains that are usually always at his side or a kunai Jutsu Levels Tools Kunais + chains + bomb tags + jars Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Aburame skills listed up top Allies/Enemies None so far Background Information ''X was born in the village of Sunagakure his family was unknown because they liked to keep to themselves more than a lot of people out there in the world. Usually most of the events that took part in their family was kept secret and usually done alone. X was born on Oct 21st and a few months later of the same bathing, eating, crying, and sleeping X was put into the secret ritual that all Aburame were put threw were they would give their body as a nest for the Kikaichu bugs witch were small beetle like insects. These bugs would live in the host and feed of their chakra and in return they would obey they host at any given time. Being a part of such a clan he was also able to communicate with other bugs not just the ones he was used to that’s why most of his child hood he was best friends with a worm. His life seemed to blend same thing every day nothing really changed in the Sunagakure village besides the heat from hot to hotter. He didn’t mind it though he would rather have it hot then cold any day but some rain would be nice. He stated school where he would learn the basic skills that he was able to use at ease without any complications. Upon graduation he was to learn most of the clans abilities that’s why he was sent into the woods with his father and little to no resources what so ever everything would have to be done by using the bugs to find food and water and even fight off some creatures that only would be real in a bad dream. X at some points was left alone in the woods but under protective eyes because no one was really crazy enough to leave a child in the woods alone. He didn’t mind it though he seemed to like it better that way and actually ended up working better with the bugs to find food and water. His father watched his work and within time gave him the scroll that would teach him the skills that he was to master and learn that were a part of the clan because one day he might need to use them to save his life or maybe others. X read the scroll every day, every morning and every night after a month of reading he went to work making sure to work on each skill with enough time to balance the others. Days passed and upon passing his testing he was able to learn all of his skills to almost 100% but he stopped for a few months because his mom was sick and his dad was away on a missions but with the bugs help he was able help his mom but sadly she passed and ever since that day he kept to himself and his scroll his father never came back so he always waited by the main gaits till midnight but nothing. A year passed as he ranged to Chuunin and his father was still away he knew that he would come home someday now so he thought he would go and learn to use his skills to max witch was easy to do but still no word from his father or anyone that might have seen him. He usually never talked till the day he stood at the gates and waited again “please .. father .. ” X fell to his knees waiting a tear would fall from his goggles. The next day X knew that he had to get on with his life and find his father so it was a mission for himself that he would take at a higher rank. “ill find you .. father .. I promise ..” Post Log 1. Life Of A Suna Nin - X Aburame Category:RPC Category:Suna Nin Category:Chunin